trinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nobilis
250px Nobilis ist ein, 2001 in Frankreich (Lyon) gegründetes, Unternehmen welches sich auf die Verteilung und Vermarktung von Videospielen spezialisierte. Die 3-köpfige Führungskraft veröffentlichte so über Nobilis France Spiele für PC, XBox, PlayStation, GameCube und GameBox (Advance) für Unternehmen wie Davilex, DreamCatcher, Enlight Software, Kemco, Koch Media, Midway, Monte Cristo, Paradox Entertainment, Strategy First, The Adventure Company, Xicat Interactive, Zoo Digital, Radica und natürlich Frozenbyte[http://www.mobygames.com/company/nobilis-france Nobilis France - MobyGames.com]. Webseite eines Informationsanbieters. (Zuletzt abgerufen am 18. Juli 2017.). Nobilis France ist dabei das ursprüngliche Unternehmen, welches mit Nobilis Ibérica und Nobilis Benelux sowie einen weiteren Standort in Italien (Rom) ihr Verkaufsnetz auch auf Spanien, Belgien, Niederlande, Luxemburg sowie Italien ausweiten konnte. Nobilis France Das Hauptunternehmen war von 2001 - 2012 aktiv im Geschäft und Vertrieb so knapp 81 Videospiele, aus unbekannten Gründen schloss das Unternehmen allerdings 2013 / 2014 ohne offizielle Stellungnahme. Mit Shadowgrounds veröffentlichte Nobilis France 2006 das erste Spiel von Frozenbyte. Spiele * 2001 - Disciples: Sacred Lands (Gold Edition) * 2002 - Rails Across America * 2002 - Hotel Giant * 2002 - Michael Schumacher Racing World Kart 2002 * 2002 - Dragon Throne: Battle of Red Cliffs * 2002 - Arx Fatalis * 2002 - Soccer Manager * 2003 - Hearts of Iron * 2003 - Restaurant Empire * 2003 - Empire of Magic * 2003 - Secret Service: In Harm's Way * 2003 - Atlantis Underwater Tycoon * 2003 - Shadow Force: Razor Unit * 2003 - Search & Rescue: Coastal Heroes * 2003 - Fame Academy: Dance Edition * 2004 - Alcatraz: Prison Escape * 2004 - ReVOLUTION * 2004 - AH-64 Apache Air Assault * 2004 - Iron Aces 2: Birds of Prey * 2004 - Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown * 2004 - Battle Mages * 2004 - Two Thrones * 2004 - Angels Vs Devils * 2004 - SeaWorld Adventure Parks Tycoon * 2004 - Crusader Kings * 2004 - Warlords: Battlecry III * 2004 - Zoo Empire * 2004 - Nitro Family * 2004 - Sherlock Holmes: Secret of the Silver Earring * 2005 - Mafia Racing * 2005 - Coffee Break * 2005 - Alida * 2005 - American McGee presents SCRAPLAND * 2005 - No Surrender: Battle of the Bulge * 2005 - Alfa Romeo Racing Italiano * 2005 - Crime Stories: From the Files of Martin Mystère * 2005 - Wild Water Adrenaline featuring Salomon * 2005 - Kuon * 2005 - Rebel Raiders: Operation Nighthawk * 2005 - L. A. Rush * 2005 - Marine Park Empire * 2006 - Caméra Café: le jeu / Caméra Café 2 * 2006 - Wings over Vietnam * 2006 - Shadowgrounds * 2006 - Th3 Plan * 2006 - The Secrets of Da Vinci: The Forbidden Manuscript * 2006 - Deep Sea Tycoon: Diver's Paradise * 2006 - Battle of Britain II: Wings of Victory * 2006 - Operation: Matriarchy * 2006 - Great Invasions: The Darkages 350-1066 AD * 2006 - The Secrets of Atlantis: The Sacred Legacy * 2006 - Destination: Treasure Island * 2006 - Made Man: Confessions of the Family Blood * 2007 - Attack on Pearl Harbor * 2007 - UFO Trilogy * 2007 - Combat: Task Force 121 * 2007 - Daemon Vector * 2007 - Terrorist Takedown: War in Colombia * 2007 - RTL Winter Games 2007 * 2007 - Circus Empire * 2007 - Zoom: Paparazzi in Action * 2007 - D.I.R.T.: Origin of the Species * 2007 - WarPath * 2007 - Mountain Bike Adrenaline * 2007 - Prime Time * 2007 - Cleopatra: Riddle of the Tomb * 2007 - Delaware St. John: Volume 3: The Seacliff Tragedy * 2007 - Death to Spies * 2007 - Fantasy Wars * 2008 - King's Bounty: The Legend * 2008 - Hard to Be a God * 2008 - Traffic Giant * 2008 - Speedball 2: Tournament * 2008 - King's Bounty: The Legend (Collector Edition) * 2008 - Emma at the Farm * 2008 - Emma in the Mountains * 2009 - Cookie Shop * 2009 - From the Abyss * 2010 - Fix It * 2010 - Moto Racer * 2012 - Moto Racer Collection Nobilis Ibérica Mit Nobilis Ibérica erhielt Nobilis 2003 einen Standort in Madrid, Spanien und half bei dem Vertrieb und der Vermarktung von 12 Spielen. Das Unternehmen wurde voraussichtlich in 2007/2008 geschlossen, die Webseite (bzw. die Domain) wurde daraufhin an eine spanische Forst- und Waldgesellschaft verkauft. Spiele * 2003 - SpellForce: The Order of Dawn * 2004 - Neighbors from Hell: On Vacation * 2005 - Moop and Dreadly in the Treasure on Bing Bong Island * 2005 - SpellForce: Gold Edition * 2005 - 80 Days * 2006 - Barrow Hill: Curse of the Ancient Circle * 2006 - SpellForce 2: Shadow Wars * 2006 - The Secrets of Da Vinci: The Forbidden Manuscript * 2006 - Gothic 3 (Collector's * 2006 - Secrets of Atlantis: The Sacred Legacy, The * 2007 - Destination: Treasure Island * 2007 - Cleopatra: Riddle of the Tomb Nobilis Benelux 250px Mit Nobilis Benelux erweiterte Nobilis ihr Netz auf die Beneluxstaaten Belgien, Niederlande und Luxemburg. Der Standort des Unternehmens war dabei in Brüssel, und wurde voraussichtlich 2004/2005 gegründet sowie 2007/2008 wieder geschlossen. In den 2 - 4 Jahren war Nobilis Benelux bei gerade einmal 2 Videospielen aktiv. Spiele * 2005 - American McGee presents SCRAPLAND * 2007 - Cinema Empire Nobilis Group 250px Über Nobilis Group, dessen Standort wie bei Nobilis France in Frankreich lag, wurden über 2005 bis hin zu 2012 insgesamt 18 Spiele vertrieben, und darunter befindet sich auch Trine. Das Unternehmen wurde voraussichtlich in 2013 / 2014 geschlossen, eine Pressemitteilung über die ehemalige offizielle Webseite wurde allerdings nie veröffentlicht. Spiele * 2005 - Echo Night: Beyond * 2006 - Moto Racer 3: Gold Edition * 2006 - Rebel Raiders: Operation Nighthawk * 2007 - D.I.R.T.: Origin of the Species * 2007 - Destination: Treasure Island * 2007 - Mountain Bike Adrenaline * 2008 - King's Bounty: The Legend * 2008 - Hotel Giant 2 * 2008 - Fenimore Fillmore's Revenge * 2008 - King's Bounty: The Legend (Collector Edition) * 2008 - King's Bounty: The Legend (Special Edition) * 2008 - Hotel Giant DS * 2008 - Moto Racer DS * 2009 - Case Closed: One Truth Prevails - The Mirapolis Investigation * 2009 - I-Fluid * 2009 - Trine * 2010 - Moto Racer 2 * 2012 - Hard to Be a God Referenzen Kategorie:Entwickler und Publisher